


The Lawful

by markwatnae



Series: Lucida [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatnae/pseuds/markwatnae
Summary: Now that she's thirteen, Edie demands to join Obi-Wan on his mission to rescue Satine from Darth Maul.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze
Series: Lucida [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Lawful

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Lucida Chapter 25

Edie focused incredibly hard on pushing away anyone who took any interest in their ship. She waited impatiently for her master’s word to begin the takeoff sequence he’d drilled her on while in hyperspace.

The sound of blasterfire precedes his demand.

_Now!_

She does as he’s taught her and pulls the ramp up once she’s certain they’re on board. When the two of them race into the cockpit, Edie turns to the Duchess.

“Hi, Satine,” she says brightly.

Satine’s face betrays her shock and then she rounds on her master.

“Are you serious?” She demands. “You brought her here after I told you I’d _lost the planet._ ”

Obi-Wan sighs loudly as he focuses on lifting them off. “Yes, well, I didn’t have the opportunity to argue. Time _was_ of the essence as you know.”

“I wanted to come,” Edie says, stepping closer to Satine. “I’m old enough for missions now and I didn’t want Master Obi-Wan coming here alone. No one else could help him but me.”

Satine strokes her hair, bringing her hand around to cup her cheek.

“You’ve done wonderfully, my love. I greatly appreciate you and your master coming to my aid.”

“Don’t thank us yet,” Obi-Wan says.

The Force swells with warning a second before the ship is taken down. This they had not planned or drilled for. Obi-Wan does his best to shield them both as the ship crashes, but Edie loses her grip on the slick armor. She tumbles away from her master, catching only a glimpse of his stricken face before they are separated.

Wherever she landed, she’s decently hidden from sight. No one comes looking so they must have not even seen her fall. When she reaches for her master through the Force, she recoils from the overwhelming darkness. Carefully, using just their bond, she sends him a confirmation of her survival if not her safety.

In return, she receives simply, _Danger._

At least she still has her lightsaber.

Long minutes pass before the noise of the fight has abated. She knows the Death Watch soldiers are to be avoided, but what else could be a danger to her here? She waits several more minutes before reaching out with the Force. The only lifeforms nearby are far away likely having followed whoever took her master and Satine. Edie gets to her feet shakily.

Making her way back to the burning wreckage of their ship, the Force crawls with darkness and she shivers. Something evil is here on Mandalore. Her master’s lightsaber lies on the ground and she snatches it up, clipping it securely to her belt. She breathes deeply and then regrets it. The acrid tang of oil and fuel permeates the air.

Cloaking herself in the Force, Edie waits by the doors that open into the city until a guard passes through and she can sneak inside. The energy it takes to keep herself hidden so well from even non-Force-sensitive individuals is greater than she expected but it could mean her survival. She finds a shadowed alcove and crouches there to regroup. She’s never been to Mandalore before so she has no idea where to go to find her master. Her portable comm unit is miraculously still functional and she searches for a map of Sundari. She considers heading toward the prison, the most likely place to take fugitives until the Force suggests otherwise.

Why would they be in the palace?

She doesn’t yet know how to properly search the Force for more answers and she has no time to meditate. If the Force turns out to be wrong, she hopes she’ll have enough skill to get out of the palace alive.

  
  


Common sense was used when they laid out the palace but guards are everywhere. Edie doubles down on directing their attentions away from her and by the time she makes it to the second level, she’s breathing heavily from the strain. She hides away as a handful of guards pass by and carefully sinks into the Force. It still roils with pain and anger but she can find her master’s bright light easily enough. He is one level above her and Satine is there as well. Two dark stains in the Force are also in that room but Edie refuses to think the worst.

They will all make it off this planet alive.

Her master’s signature leads her to the throne room. The ornate doors are huge and feel thick and heavy in the Force, pushing them open would take a lot of effort. Edie crouches down in a shadowed corner and catches her breath.

After a few moments, she reaches out with the Force and shoves a glass sculpture off its pedestal far down the hall. The guards at the door share a look before going to investigate the noise. Edie slips across the hall to the doors and peeks through the crack between them. Holding the Force close to her body, keeping herself obscured from the guards, she watches the events inside unfold.

Darth Maul, the Sith who killed her grandmaster, has Satine dangling by the Force grip on her throat. Two guards are holding her master between them. He and Maul are exchanging words but she can’t hear them. The moment Maul ignites the Darksaber, Edie panics. The guard kicks Master Obi-Wan’s knee out from under him and he hits the floor. She _pushes_ with all her might but the effort that takes removes her hold on keeping herself unseen and the guards from earlier are returning. They shout something, but Edie gathers the Force once more and shoves the doors open.

“Master, come on!”

Maul, another Zabarak, and the various Death Watch guards are all lying on the floor. Only a few of them move as if trying to wake. Master Obi-Wan grabs Satine and runs for the door. Edie continues looking back at the guards who are raising their blasters, but then her master is there and they’re escaping the palace.

Edie knows she is severely overexerting herself, but she has no hope of keeping up with her master if she doesn’t use the Force to assist herself in running. She can’t have him worrying about her.

An unattended ship sits at the dock and Edie slams the ramps button to raise and lock it as soon as she follows him inside.

Master Obi-Wan leaves her and Satine in a bunk before dashing through the ship to lift them off.

Satine coughs hoarsely, her breath coming in sharp gasps. Edie moves to help her, at least give her a glass of water, but the past few hours catch up with her all at once.

The ship jumps into hyperspace and Edie collapses to the floor, only barely managing to slow her fall with a hand on the bed.

“Obi!” Satine cries, voice cracking.

Simply the sight of her master allows Edie to relax. Logically, she knows he’s safe, but laying eyes on him is what puts her heart at ease. He kneels beside her and his hands are warm where they cradle her face.

“Master,” she says softly.

Her lungs feel as if they can’t pull in enough air, but breathing deeper hurts too badly.

“I’m here, little one. What’s going on?”

“The Force,” she answers in a whisper.

She closes her eyes briefly when he smoothes her hair.

“What do you mean?”

Gathering the Force around her one last time, she presses gently against his chest.

“I did it.”

She drops her shields from their bond so she can show him.

The realization that crosses his handsome face is almost comical.

He says nothing but picks her up until she whimpers at the press of his armor on a tender spot on her back. 

“Satine, will you sit with her for a moment?”

“Of course.”

Edie is deposited gently on the bunk and then Satine is stroking her face, voice soft as she speaks comfortingly. Edie closes her eyes. She’s safe here with her master and Satine. The bed shifting has her looking out to find Master Obi-Wan stripped to the armor’s undershirt and pants and situating himself on the bunk. He and Satine maneuver her into his arms and Edie relaxes. He opens his end of the bond fully and Edie basks the love and worry that passes across.

Obi-Wan speaks to her, but she drifts between sleep and wakefulness. She opens her eyes when Satine strokes her hair and gives her a weak smile. She presses her face against her master’s chest, dizziness making the room spin. Obi-Wan’s chest vibrates as he speaks and the sensation is soothing, knowing he’s alive and holding her close.

Satine touches her arm, fingertips brushing against her skin, and Edie turns to see her.

“Thank you, Edie. I will be forever grateful,” Satine says intently.

She smiles at the Duchess. “My pleasure.”

Her master says something sweet to her, the intent passes over their bond while the words do not register, but he is holding her close and she feels safe. His heartbeat is strong in her ear and she lets that rhythm lull her into an exhausted sleep.

  
  


Edie hates this, hates feeling so vulnerable. Master Obi-Wan gathers her carefully from the bunk into his arms and she tries to hold onto his neck with what little strength she’s regained. Before they leave the ship, her master turns his head and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs.

They landed at the hangar closest to the Halls of Healing so all he has to do is walk quickly down two hallways with Satine hurrying behind them. Master Che is waiting for them and ushers them back to a room. Edie loses track of the conversation between her master and Master Che as they fuss over her, checking her vitals and considering what she could be suffering from.

Edie looks up when Satine comes around the bed to the side nearest the wall and reaches out to smooth her hair. 

“How are you feeling?” She asks.

Satine makes a soft, soothing noise when Edie tenses at the stick of a needle.

“I’m okay,” Edie says quietly.

“Hm.” She looks disbelieving. “I’ll do everything I can to ensure your sacrifice was not in vain.”

Edie shrugs, suddenly tired. “S’okay.”

Satine huffs something like a laugh and leans forward to kiss her on the top of her head.

“Just rest now, Edie.”


End file.
